


【出胜】【敌联爆】崩坏

by Shio_HM



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio_HM/pseuds/Shio_HM
Summary: 【出胜】【敌联爆】崩坏   R18两边都有R18光系+洁癖出胜解解们请慎入*人物极度ooc预警*内容如题*内含【强X    药物使用   ［出胜］强迫性交】请注意避雷****





	【出胜】【敌联爆】崩坏

【出胜】【敌联爆】崩坏 R18

两边都有R18  
光系+洁癖出胜解解们请慎入*  
人物极度ooc预警*  
内容如题*

内含  
【强X 药物使用 ［出胜］强迫性交】  
请注意避雷****

 

苍白的毫无血色的手在眼前张开又收紧，死柄木站在对面，从干涸的唇间挤出今人作呕的笑声。

【怎么样绿谷同学…考虑好了吗】

深色的头发遮过大半张脸，挣扎着想要蜷起身体。木椅摇摇晃晃，在倒下的前一刻被拉着椅背向后仰去，对上那片刺眼的脏红。

【关于加入我们敌联盟这件事】

嘴角不自觉的高高咧起。  
啊啊……  
英雄的陨落……

 

急促的呻吟混着黏腻的水声刺破耳膜，钻进大脑，哪怕闭上眼睛，也驱赶不走脑中一遍遍回放着的画面。理智在崩溃的边缘徘徊，脚下是万丈深渊，只要他跳下去…

【我………】

嘴唇张张合合，试了好几次才勉强发出几个音节，但瞬间就被爆豪的嘶吼声盖了过去。

【混蛋废久！！！！不准…哈……答应啊——！！！】

眼泪流进大张着嘶吼的心室，刀割般刺痛。  
修剪整齐的指甲将掌心生生抠出血痕，他再一次沉默了。

啊啊啊啊…………真是烦人的苍蝇…  
这样要什么时候才能结束啊……  
死柄木挠了挠下巴，眼珠转动着最后看向了爆豪。

【…爆豪同学…这里可没有你发言的权利哦】

松开了椅背，向房间中心走去。

【住手啊！！！——】

木椅吱呀吱呀的响着，混合着悲鸣。

真是美妙啊…就这样快点沦陷到黑暗里来吧。  
英雄们…

食指沿着汗湿的肩胛骨向上划出一道色情的水痕，在喉管处顿了顿。

【乖乖当作新时代的祭品就好了…】  
【还是说…需要我帮你毁掉这里】

条件反射的向后闪躲，却被另一只手抓着后颈断绝了退路。荼毘从身后压了上来，将两人交合的地方挤压的更加紧密，捅出几声隐忍的呜咽。

【啊…声带的话不好控制啊…】

指腹按压着凸起的喉结，装作一副困惑的样子，血红的眸子在爆豪的脸上来回扫视着，微微侧身看着坐在不远处的绿谷。

药物暂时消除了他的个性，哪怕用尽全力也没法挣脱绑在身上的沉重锁链。叫的太久，从喉咙深处涌出的血腥味冲进鼻腔，麻麻的刺痛。泪腺失控般的作用着，可能快把这辈子的眼泪都快流干了吧，红肿的眼皮贴在眼球上，露出祈求的神色。

［够了……快住手吧……］

【我不准！！！！——】

嘶哑的叫喊声灌进他的五脏六腑，他哭的更凶了。

 

对方有持有真言个性的敌人，如果他答应了就意味着他将无法违背敌联盟下达的命令。  
他很清楚…继承ONE FOE ALL的自己绝对不能答应，现在他们能做的只有与敌人周旋等到救援。

但当死木柄的手抚上他的肩膀，从嘴里吐出的一字一句都预示着，对于他来说，将会是比死亡更痛苦的地狱。

【我知道的哦…绿谷同学】  
【你喜欢爆豪同学吧………】

透过扒在脸上的苍白指缝，那双像是爬行动物的红色眸子几乎眯成了一条线。

【好巧…我们也都很中意爆豪同学呢】

 

接下来就是纯粹的强奸。  
对于小胜来说可能是比死亡更加残酷的事…

自尊心被踩在脚下，碾的粉碎，注射了药物的掌心发不出哪怕一点的火花。分泌出甘甜硝基的身体被当作甜点舔舐着，故意参入了提高身体敏感度的药物，再毫无扩张的粗暴进入。血丝顺着交合处流下却使施暴者更加兴奋，无视着身下人的嘶吼和叫骂，一次次的暴力的打开青涩的身体。

在崩溃边缘的身体摇摇欲坠，语言充塞着胸腔，喉咙收紧着，努力不让它们溢出。那双红瞳又看向他了，不同于死柄木的阴冷，是那样的炽热，带着泪光。  
坚定的让他无地自容。

他知道的，小胜是不会允许他认输的。

讨厌…憧憬…喜欢…  
扭曲生长的感情早就已经满满的充塞着每一个毛孔。  
他一直都明白，对于小胜的这份心情。  
是他不配拥有的［爱］  
于是只能化作泪水，忏悔着，诅咒着自己。

［绿谷出久你真是个什么都做不到的废物！］  
他听见自己的咆哮声。  
无力的垂下头，身体前倾着，铁链一圈圈箍进皮肉里。

 

显然，死柄木对于他们两人的反应都很不满意，尤其是…爆豪。

【啧…爆豪同学…这样会让我很困扰啊】  
【不表现的再痛苦一点…绿谷同学可是不会答应的啊】

暂时放弃了毁坏声带的念头，那只手移到了腰侧，放上五指。虽然只有一瞬间，却痛的他快要昏厥，哑着嗓子磨出几个短促的气音，耳朵里听到更多的却是绿谷撕心累肺的喊叫。生理盐水模糊了视线，向下看去，腰侧烙上了深色掌印，溃烂发红。

胸腔快速起伏着，平复着剧烈的疼痛，他再一次让死柄木失望了，透过那双清亮的眸子，没有恐惧。

【………算了…交给你了】

似乎是厌倦了这种达不到目标的游戏，死柄木甩了甩手，走到了绿谷的身旁坐下。

【还是绿谷同学的表现比较今人期待啊…】

乱糟糟的头发被一把揪起，强迫着观看这场残酷的演出。

［不要……快住手……求你了……］

不过是垂死挣扎…

 

还没从腰侧的剧痛中回过神来，额发被一把揪起，露出雪白的脖颈，刺痛之后是冰凉的液体注入皮下，温热的舌尖舔舐着出血的针眼。来玩猎人和猎物的游戏吧——

【妈的…什么东西】

手臂被折叠绑在身后，扭动着身体想要挣脱身后人的钳制。

【放心吧，是会让你变成和女人一样的好东西】

【……恶心…唔…】

对方的阴茎再次插入了身体里，混着之前的血液和肠液，不再那么干涩却比之前更加疼痛。来回捅了几次后，爆豪开始意识到身体的不对劲。体感被调至超出平时的好几倍，即使只是对方扯乳头的动作都能使他感受到过于刺激的疼痛……和快感。

恶意的凑近了在耳边吐气，捏了一把敏感的大腿内侧，怀中的人抖个不停，却还是倔犟的咬紧了嘴唇，深陷的伤口沁出血珠。

【你看】

掰着他的下巴看向绿谷。

【那家伙已经哭成这样了】  
【他很喜欢你吧】

【……闭嘴……】

视线交汇，只有一瞬间。  
绿谷挣扎着闭上了眼，鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，本来好好穿着的校服衬衫已经变得黏糊糊的破烂样。

［真难看］

明明被强暴的是他，废久就是废久…

【喂—走神可不好啊】

手掌扣住腰侧，与刚刚烙上的伤口重叠，指尖发力向下抠弄着血肉，向胯部用力按压。剧烈的疼痛让他不自觉的抽搐了几下，喉咙里发出沙哑的呜咽声。

【住手啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！！！】

绿谷却比他喊的更加凄惨。

【唔啊……】

身后的人突然向前走了几步，捏着腰侧的手收紧着，将性器狠狠的撞进窄小的甬道。

【停下…啊…】

废久离自己越来越近。

察觉到荼毘的意图，他开始奋力挣扎，却只是更加轻易的让对方变着角度折磨着身体内部。

【唔………！】

尖锐的快感从一点传来，扩散到四肢五骸。颤抖着几乎快站不住，汗湿的身体微微后仰着，全身紧绷。

【哦———】

故意拉长着音调，更加用力的在那一点研磨，满意的感受着怀中身体的反馈。

【现在的表情真不错呢——】

太陌生了…  
几乎永远上翘着的眼角此时微微下垂，露出几分迷茫的情绪，眼泪黏在睫毛上，无意识展露出的柔软以及…连本人都没有意识到色情。

无暇顾及话里的意思，在几次撞击和踉跄后，他离绿谷越来越近，几乎快要贴到他的身上。乳头摩擦着对方湿哒哒的衣服，一阵颤栗。

低头就能看到绿谷的傻逼模样，那双墨绿的眼睛映出不堪的自己，那里有太多他看不懂的情绪。

【废久…别看…】

【小胜…】

透过薄薄的校裤感受着对方嫩滑的肌肤…小胜的大腿。从身后压制着，几乎快要坐到他的腿上，绑在一起的双腿被夹在中间。随着一次比一次更加用力的撞击，摩擦着紧绷的神经。

小胜绯红的脸颊………  
小胜的乳头……  
小胜………

他不敢往下看，似乎冲击盖过了一切，他愣在那里，移不开眼，嘴巴大张着，却发不出声音。

【对于童贞来说是不是太刺激了】

荼毘从后面压了上来，按着爆豪的头抵在了他的肩上。伸出舌头缓慢的舔舐着爆豪的脖颈，另一只手捏着充血的乳头向外拉扯，同时恶意的顶腰借着绿谷的大腿摩擦着爆豪还未勃起的性器。

那双暗色的眼睛紧紧的盯着他。

【想让我停下吗】

满意的看到对方眼中的祈求，荼毘舔了舔嘴唇。

真是可悲啊…  
他几乎快要笑出声来。

【不行………】

［啊啊……真是难缠］

同情和忍耐是有限度的，显然身下的这个人已经踩过了他的底线。

还没等爆豪反应过来，对方的手指蛮狠的撬开牙关，向里用力的按压着舌根。惯性的反呕却吐不出任何东西，强烈的恶心感使他眼前一片模糊。

【我会停下的】

他凑近了看着绿谷出久，嘴角勾起冷冰冰的笑容，像是嘲讽。

【也会让你体验到堕落的极乐】

对方慌张的神色极大程度的取悦了他。

来堕落吧——  
堕落到这无尽的黑暗里来。  
反正你们也不是什么干净的东西，  
只是冠上英雄之名的假货罢了。

那双毒蛇般暗色的眼睛紧紧的盯着他，从中涌出的浓稠恶意喷涌而出，将他染上罪恶的漆黑。

之后荼毘走开了一会，小胜还靠在他的肩上，因干呕而抽搐着。

【…小胜……你还……】

他大概在哭吧，声音哽咽的不像自己。

怀中的身体僵硬了一下，用力咳了几下，空空的胃袋，只能吐出些口水。

【听着…废久】  
【无论他们对我做什么…咳…】  
【我都不准你答应】

从角落里传来的拍手声提醒着他们这里还有另一个人的存在。

【回答我！！！废久！！】

明明小胜也很害怕……为什么…为什么……

［因为是英雄吗］  
自己都害怕的答案。

【…………………我】  
【…做不到啊………小胜…】

他听到死柄木的嗤笑声，也感受到怀中人因愤怒而颤抖的身体。

他不配［英雄］这个称号。  
也配不上作为［英雄］的小胜。

住手吧…小胜…绿谷出久已经快要死掉了…

【为什么…Allmight选中的是你…】

 

【啊啊…两位英雄闲聊时间结束了哦】

荼毘回来的时候，手上拿着两支玻璃质的针管和一个口球，全都是为爆豪胜己准备的小礼物。活塞被缓缓的推到底，滋出的透明液体与血液交融，喉中发出的嘶吼咒骂堵在口球的另一侧，转换成暧昧的呻吟在空气中攀升。两管空空的针管展示在绿谷的眼前，像是预示着什么，砸碎在脏黑的地面上。

【别担心，这两管只是烈性春药】

在他开口之前，荼毘先回答了他的问题。

【一般人的话打一管可能就到极限了，但看在爆豪同学这么积极的份上，当然就要多奖励一点】

【你说是吧…绿谷同学】

笑得不怀好意。

［………好热…妈的］

药效比他想到更加强烈更加快速，从脖颈的那一点，顺着血管奔腾而下，在小腹处烧成一团。血液在皮肤下沸腾，寻找着出口，灼烧五脏六腑。

［老子怎么可能会败给这种下三滥的东西］

随着时间的拉长，热度在体内越烧越旺，身体分泌出大量的汗液，混着甘甜的硝基味。

【真是糟糕的个性啊】

【唔…】

掌心传来软软的瘙痒，从手掌舔到指尖，回味似的舔了舔嘴角。

【该给我们看看了吧…】

在空气中颤抖着勃起的阴茎被捏住，摸着柱身上下撸动。突如其来的刺激没有让他丢人的叫出声。却让他感受到恐惧和无力，那种感觉太过于舒服了，爽的他叫不出声，只能张大着嘴，用力的蜷起脚尖。

身体先一步背叛了灵魂。

荼毘的动作甚至算的上粗暴，但他却无可救药的越发沉迷，热度节节攀升，汇聚在一点，嘴里传出含糊不清的呜咽。

［要到了］

对方的嗤笑声贴着耳膜传进大脑，自己的身体竟然在无意识的配合着抬腰，羞耻心只能使快感更加强烈。

快点结束吧…

然而，剧烈的快感却在登顶前生生停止了。

茫然的转头看向荼毘，对方笑的很恶心，用力压上他的脊背，将他推进绿谷的怀里。

【让你的英雄帮帮你怎么样】  
【他也很想和我们的爆豪同学亲热亲热呢】

那只手穿过他的胯下，若有所指的按着绿谷微鼓的胯部。拉链拉开的声音是那么的刺耳，将他瞬间惊醒。

绿谷的头埋的很低，露出的耳尖烧的通红，身体颤抖着隐约还能听到抽泣的哽咽声。但那根阴茎却在他的胯下疯狂的充血勃起着，顶着他的会阴，烫的他想往后逃。

【怎么…不看看吗】  
【你的小胜】

被抓着额发半拉半扯的抬起头，对上的就是小胜的脸，真糟糕啊…

他的脑子乱糟糟的，从脑仁传来过载的刺痛感。他在暗恋多年的青梅竹马面前勃起了，还是在这样的最糟糕的状况下。

【对不起……对不起…小胜】

明明知道这个时候不该说这些的。  
果然小胜又生气了。  
怀中的身体挣扎着想要从他的身上离开，却被压制的更加紧密。

他的眼睛空空的，没有星光。  
绿谷出久…不见了。

腰部的重量减轻了一些，大概是小胜被抱起来了吧，接着就是从龟头传来的强烈快感，湿热紧致，将他全部吞下。怀中的身体剧烈的颤抖着，带着身体热度的液体在他的胸前炸开，炽热的，罪恶的，在他的心口熔出一个大洞。

现在他也是共犯了…

眼前雾蒙蒙的什么都看不清，只能攀着那一丝的本能行动。他的手陷进一片柔软中，耸动着胯部。每动一下，他都能听见，从那张嘴里传出的醉人呻吟。

身上的绳索不知道什么时候已经被解开了，从膝盖传来磨砂般刺痛的触感，他大概趴在地上吧。淫靡的水声搅成一片，从下身灌进大脑。从交合处传来的快感一波接着一波，像是失禁般，一股一股的将精液射进身下的小穴里。

明明被注射药物的是小胜，但他为什么变成这样了…

对了…是为了救小胜啊

啊…你看  
小胜又露出了求救的表情

【没关系的…小胜】

不敢相信，这么沙哑的声音竟然是自己发出的，像是腐朽的齿轮被迫转动，痛苦哽咽，大滴的眼泪砸在小胜的脸上。

不行…要好好擦干净才行。  
他的小胜是世界上最干净的啊。

在凑上去舔干净泪水的时候，从那双炽红的眼睛里，他看到了恐惧，他还看到了一个模模糊糊的人影。

【他是谁啊…】

自言自语的盯着眼中的倒影。

 

【那么…欢迎加入我们敌联盟——】


End file.
